Corporal Punishment
by Sapphyre Blu
Summary: He warned her that he wouldn't slap her on the head. Team fic. Itsy bitsy spoiler for 'Switch'.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

"I would hate to start slapping you like I do DiNozzo."

"You wouldn't…You would!"

"It won't be on the head."

**(Switch 3.5)**

* * *

Tony was the ringleader. He, McGee, Ziva and Abby had met secretly to go behind Gibbs' back and work like vigilantes. Ducky and Palmer wanted no part of it. Tony and the rest had set the suspect up for the fall in the most unorthodox way. In the end, ultimately, the bad guy was caught and thrown in jail. Tony and his team had won, but there was still the issue of punishment. Director Sheppard was happy the most elusive criminal had been caught, but a punishment still needed to go in the team's file. She left the punishment to Gibbs.

Gibbs was almost livid that Tony gave no hint at to what he was up to. He was more relieved the bad guy was caught. Gibbs lined his team up in Director Sheppard's office. He paced back and forth in front of his team causing their anxiety to rise.

"What you did was sneaky, underhanded, and down right disrespectful," Gibbs barked.

"Gibbs," Abby said "we are sor,"

Tony cut her off with a signal from his hand.

"We're not sorry. We'd do it again if necessary. Please keep yelling," Tony remained calm.

Gibbs stood in front of the green-eyed agent. He walked to where his toes were almost touching Tony's.

Tony straightened up and put his hands behind his back.

"I'm supposed to delve out the punishment for you," he said sternly.

Ziva and McGee audibly gulped. Gibbs glared at them.

He resumed pacing.

"Of course I prefer corporal," he turned suddenly at McGee to make him jump. "But I probably should just take away some of your privileges."

He began pacing again.

"What do you think Director?" he addressed Jenny.

"Go for both," she suggested.

Gibbs stopped in front of Tony and smiled.

"I would like to take full responsibility and full punishment for this," Tony requested.

"Did you hold a gun to their head, and tell them that they had to go with your plan?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes," Tony lied.

Gibbs stomped on Tony's foot. Tony winced, but had enough self-control to not take a step back.

"As for corporal punishment," Gibbs said and hit Tony in the back of the head with more force than usual.

Again Tony winced, but didn't move.

"You will be filing for the next week when you're not working," Gibbs barked. "Now leave."

Tony only stepped back five steps before stopping at the door to watch what fate he imposed on his friends.

Gibbs went to Tim next. He smacked him hard on the back of his head.

"You will be running, errands getting my coffee, and doing whatever trivial tasks I ask of you this week," his boss said.

"Yes sir," he answered and quickly turned to stand with Tony.

Gibbs hit Ziva in the same way he did the other two.

"You are not allowed on the field this entire week unless it's really important."

Ziva visibly sagged, but didn't dare to protest. She stood by Tony and McGee.

When Gibbs slowly circled Abby, Tony stepped in closer. He couldn't stop Gibbs, but he wanted to be there for the forensic scientist.

Gibbs stopped his vulture-like circling once he was in front of her.

"Do you remember what I told you if I had to start slapping you?" he asked her.

Abby nodded.

"What did I say?" he asked reaching for her shoulder; causing her to flinch.

"It wouldn't be on the head," she said with puppy dog eyes.

"No it won't be," Gibbs told her.

With great speed, he took Abby's shoulder. As he was sitting down on the chair next to the desk, he pulled Abby down with him. She landed over his lap. Gibbs raised his hand and gave her one firm spanking on the butt.

"Ouch," Abby cried.

Tony took Abby's arm and pulled her off Gibbs' lap.

"You're buying your own Caff-Pows for the next week," he told her standing back up.

That hurt more than the spanking. Tony kissed her temple.

"Dismissed," the boss called.

Tony wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders and headed out the door with the rest of the team.

* * *

At the bullpen the team was standing. Mostly because they didn't want to suggest that Abby sit down. Tony and Ziva leaned on the same desk. McGee stood by his desk with his arm around Abby who was somewhat sad.

"He didn't do that because he was mad at you, Abby. He did that because he had to for the official record," Ziva assured.

"Yeah, but it hurt," she rubbed her rear a little.

"Than be glad you don't get in trouble as often as we do," McGee squeezed Abby a little.

That got a small smile out of her.

"Do you regret what you did?" Tony asked.

Abby looked behind her at McGee's desk with the pictures of their suspect's victims. Most were woman her age, some younger.

"No," she shook her head.

"Good, you shouldn't be," Gibbs said emerging from the stairs.

Nobody felt the need to straighten at his appearance.

"I thought you were mad," Abby said softly.

"Officially, I'm livid," he said.

"Unofficially?" Tony asked

"You didn't do too bad," he answered.

Gibbs cupped Abby's face to look at her eyes. They were starting to brighten a little. Tim still had a protective arm around her. Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek then started to walk away.

"Not too bad?" Tony asked.

"It would have been good had you told me, or didn't get caught," Gibbs called over his shoulder.

"So the Caff-Pows?" A now perky Abby called after him.

"Still on your dime Abbs," Gibbs responded pushing the button for the elevator.

* * *

A/N: One shot, or drabble, (I'm not sure I don't have a fan-fiction dictionary), either way no beta so sorry for any errors. I also apologize for making Gibbs out to be a real….should I say it….bastard.. in the beginning :) I had to add the tag ending just for that. 


End file.
